


i'm tired of feeling like i'm fucking crazy

by milevenmirkwood



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, But I'm a better writer when I'm drunk so, I was drunk writing this, M/M, Reddie, Richie Bev and Mike are kind of a biker gang, rated m for implied sexual content, sorry this is kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenmirkwood/pseuds/milevenmirkwood
Summary: Making his way over, Eddie introduced himself and proceeded to take their orders all the while aware of a particular eyes on him. The idea of his eyes on him lit a fire deep within him that he’d never felt before. Eddie had been with other men. Men en route with rings upon their fingers, but he’d never felt such a feeling of warmth until now.





	i'm tired of feeling like i'm fucking crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy it's me the bitch who hasn't published anything It related since Christmas! Like I said in the tags, I wrote this late last night after a good amount of wine and listening to music on shuffle and Ride by Lana Del Rey came on and that song makes me want to run away and go on adventures and thus this "fic" was born. I put fic in quotations cause it's not even that long but I'm rambling like usual so I hope you guys liked this and I'll see you at the end!
> 
> Also Listen to Ride while listening to this to get the true experience.

Eddie rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly as the group walked into the diner and sat themselves in his section. They were an odd group at first glance. A good looking black guy, a red-head with fierce blue eyes and a kind smile and a tall guy with ink black hair and crooked teeth beneath plump pink lips.

Making his way over, Eddie introduced himself and proceeded to take their orders all the while aware of a particular eyes on him. The idea of his eyes on him lit a fire deep within him that he’d never felt before. Eddie had been with other men. Men en route with rings upon their fingers, but he’d never felt such a feeling of warmth until now. The man with the cooked teeth invited him to sit down with them, insisting that the customer was always right. 

Richie.

The man and woman introduced themselves as Beverly and Mike and Eddie was glad to put a name to their faces. He fidgeted under Richie’s gaze, but it only spurred him further, completely aware that they were flirting. Not a moment passed where their eyes left each others, Richie’s plump lips in a permanent upturn.

As the day grew into evening, Beverly announced that they still need to make their half way point before sundown. She and Mike paid their portion of the tap and left the diner to their bikes while Richie lingered. Eddie could feel his heart leaping beneath his chest beneath the hideous uniform as Richie placed the cash upon the counter, winking with a saddened smile as he left.

_Every night, I used to pray that I’d find my people. And finally I did._

Eddie could here the faint yelling of his manager as he ran out the doors, the cool late spring breeze hitting him instantly. He could hardly here his voice beneath the roar of traffic, the wind and the revving of motorcycles but he knew and he knew as their eyes locked. Richie’s crooked smile spread across his face as Eddie bolted towards him. Eddie tried to speak, but his words drowned out. Richie didn’t need to hear them. Richie scooted closer and Eddie wasted no time climbing aboard and gripping him for dear life. His heart pounding from adrenaline was nothing compared to when Richie twisted his neck to place a kiss beneath his hair line as he beamed down upon him. Eddie’s face split into a smile as wrapped his arms around Richie’s waist and buried his face between his leather clad shoulder blades.

_We had nothing to lose. Nothing to gain. Nothing we desired anymore._

He didn’t bother asking where they were going and he didn’t care. All his life and every step he took he was terrified and now with the wind caressing his chocolate locks and arms tight around Richie’s he knew that there was nothing and everything to fear. They made love atop Richie’s jacket on a beach along the Pacific coast and Eddie cried out into the spring night in ecstasy as Richie’s powerful grip secured him in an embrace.

_Except to make our lives a work of art._

Catching a glimpse at Bev as they road into the horizon, she beamed at him with a light that made him feel light headed with comfort and he almost had the thought to blame it in the high winds on his eyes but he knew that he’d found his place after so many years of worrying and contemplating. On his other side Mike started cheering a whooping and without a second thought he screeched into the wind that carried them wherever they reached. Bev joined them and Richie followed immediately. Tilting his head back with a firm grasp on Richie’s waist, Eddie felt amidst a large ocean that was always within his fingertips and as he wind ripped through him, his temples were moistened by the tears glee and the world heard his cries of freedom

_Live fast. Die young. Be young and have fun._

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that was that! I personally think I'm a better writer when I've been drinking cause I get more descriptive which is always something I've struggled with as a writer so hopefully this was an improvement. If you guys liked that, a kudos or comment is always appreciated! I love you guys and I hope you have a great day/ night!
> 
> Instagram: milevenmirkwood  
> Tumblr: eddiektozier


End file.
